Fate Comes at a High Price
by kierra1107
Summary: One day Bella goes to the beach to hang out with the pack, but she has never met Jared. When he sees her, he imprints. And let's just say Jacob isn't that happy.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob P.O.V

I was meeting Bella at First Beach. Everyone was gonna be there, plus there would Emily's wonderful cooking. I made sure to tell Bella to bring a bathing suit, because it was gonna be a hot day.

I mean we have been friends a long time, but I just wanna go to the next level with her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the roar of Bella's truck. I ran to her truck and opened the door and grabbed her into a hug.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I was having a horrible morning. I couldn't find my one piece bathing suit. So, I was stuck with this gold two-piece my mom bought me against my will. But I was defiantly staying in my tank top and shorts.

Also, Charlie broke the toaster. _How in the world do you break a toaster? I mean, I love him but damn Charlie you are killing me here._

I noticed I was almost in La Push and before I knew it I was pulling up to First Beach. Then Jake opened my door and hugged me.

"Hey, Bells. You ready to swim?" Jake asked.

"Sure," I said uneasily.

"Well, then go change," Jacob tried to shoo me off with his hands, but I stayed put. "I thought I said to bring a bathing suit." He crossed his arms in a big bad way.

"FYI, Jacob, I am wearing one." I put one hand on my hip and asked where Emily was. He pointed to the picnic table and I stumbled over there.

When Emily noticed me her face brightened up.

"Do you wanna meet the rest of the pack?" She asked me.

"Sure."

We walked over to the boys and she started pointing to one guy that I learned name was Paul, the other big one was Sam. He was Emily's fiancé, but was also the Alpha of the pack. I found him very intimidating since he had so much power.

Then she pointed to this beautiful man, who had muscles everywhere. I found out his name was Jared. _What a beautiful name. Wait, what am I thinking?_

"Oh shit," I swear I heard everyone say but I didn't know why. I thought I heard Sam say 'Act normal before Jake gets back so he won't phase in front of the girls.'

"What's going on," I asked. Everyone stood there not caring about what I just asked.

"Emily, please take Bella to our house and tell her what's going on." Emily didn't say anything; she just hauled me to her house. Once we got inside she told me to sit down.

"Emily what the hell is going on?" I was starting to get pissed because no one was listening to me any more.

"Ok Bella, listen to me. You have to stay calm while I tell you this." I took a deep breathe in and motioned for her to continue.

"Bella, there is this thing called imprinting that the wolves do. It's when you find your soul mate. It's the one they want to be with and love and cherish. It's the one they want to marry and want to have kids with. Like love at first sight." I wondered why she was telling me all this. Then we heard shouting coming from outside.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JARED? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!!" That was Jacob and he sounded like he was very pissed off about something.

"Jacob, I didn't mean to, it just happened. I would never do that on purpose. I know how much you love her." I was guessing that was Jared speaking.

"Tell me one thing though. How could you imprint on Bella? Maybe I should just kill you, that way you can't have her or maybe I can give an Alpha command."

_Oh my God, Jared imprinted on me. But could I accept it?_

* * *

A/N: Ok this is my first story so please review and tell me what you think. Also the reason Emily knows Bella is because Jacob introduced them. If you think something is wrong with it tell me. Or any questions. My chapters will be longer this was just an idea for ya'll and to get the story going.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the awesome reviews they meant a lot to me. I'm sort of brainstorming on paper. Then when I type it, I change things. This story would not be up if it wasn't for **blueboarderchick**, so thank her some. Also, Quil and Embry have already phased.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own twilight. Enjoy.

* * *

**B.P.O.V**

I ran outside toward the guys. What I saw shattered my heart into a million pieces. I saw Jacob fist clenched on the ground trying not to cry. I knew he was mad over the imprint, if it hurt him that much then I would not be with Jared. I had never ever seen Jake this upset before though.

"Jacob," I called his name but my voice betrayed me when it cracked. I couldn't control my legs as they moved forward and carried me to Jacob. I kneeled beside him and said, "I will fight it for you." That was when he started yelling.

"God damn it, Bella you can't fight it. You can't tell me that you didn't feel a pull to him. Plus, if you did try to fight it he would win anyway." Jacob started shaking badly and he was becoming blurry like he was about to phase. I was still in shock to register anything that was happening around me. I felt someone pull me away from Jake then I understood I was too close to him. He could have hurt me on accident.

I realized it was Jared who pulled me behind him. I noticed Emily was behind Sam, she must have run after me.

I heard a ripping sound and knew Jacob phased. Jacob was growling and stalking toward us. Then, Jared pushed me a good four feet away. I screamed out in pain I landed on a rock and hit my head. Next thing, I smelled the blood and blackness took over my eyes.

**Jared's P.O.V**

I phased after I pushed Bella out my way. Then I heard her scream out in agony. I felt so bad because I knew I was the one who caused that agony for her.

"Jacob, you need to calm down and phase back." I noticed Quil and Embry had made it to the scene and were asking questions.

"Jared, I'm gonna do some extra patrols for awhile, right now I'm to angry to phase back," Jacob thought to me. I phased back thinking of nothing. I turned around and Sam threw me some cut off shorts.

I quickly threw them on and ran over to Bella and picked her bridal style. I looked down at her face and saw her beautiful, big, brown doe eyes that I loved so much. I also saw a nasty cut on her forehead but it was just a scratch, not something that would need stitches.

I carried her back to Sam's house and sat her on the couch. I got the first aid kit out and cleaned her wound.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about all of this. Me and you and the imprint, it's a lot." I took a deep breath to calm my self down and waited for her reply.

"Jared, can we just build a friendship first?" _Oh, thank goodness she doesn't hate me._

"Of course, Bella, I don't want to rush anything." I was so happy, I wanted to dance.

"Maybe I should go home and if you want to hang out call me." She found a pen of the coffee table and wrote her number on my hand. Then she was out the door and gone.

* * *

**B.P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I went to the bathroom and got some Tylenol to ease my pain. I knew Charlie had gone to work already and today I was off. I jumped in the in the shower and let the hot water run over my tensed skin and muscles. I got out of the water, dried off and went to my room to get dressed.

But then I heard someone knock on my door, so I ran down stairs, tripping on my way. When I opened the door, I saw Jared standing there looking down at me.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, please write and say whatever you like or you don't like. But please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This chapter is for all the reviews. Plus, some of ya'll made me feel really good inside with this story. So, thank you.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

"Hey, Jared, what are you doing?" He still didn't answer me just kept looking down. I followed his gaze and noticed I was in my towel still. The worst part about it was that one of my boobs was showing more than it needed to be. I fixed my towel the right way and that must have brought him back to reality.

"Jared, why don't you come in, but I'm just going to put some clothes on real quick." I ran upstairs to my room and into my closet. Back when the Cullen's were here Alice matched all my clothes so I wouldn't look unfashionable. _Oh, how I miss her. Wait, can't think of her or it will make you cry Bella._

I looked in my closet for something to wear. I found a nice black and white sweater with black skinny jeans and pair of flat boots. I set the clothes on my bed so I could throw on my under clothes and then my clothes. I brushed through my hair and was just going let it dry in its natural waves.

I went downstairs when I was finished and saw Jared watching TV. He looked up at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Hey, Jared what are you doing here today?" I asked smiling at him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall in Port Angeles. Emily and Sam will be there though and probably Quil and Embry, too."

"Okay, when do we leave?" This was great but I wanted to talk to Jared so I was hoping we were going be alone at some point.

"We leave right now if you want because we meet them at the mall at two o'clock."

"Okay, lets go," I said grabbing my bag and we were outside and on our way to Port Angeles.

"Bella, what do you think about this whole situation with us?" I took a deep breathe and thought of a way to explain my emotions.

"I just don't like hurting Jacob. I have never seen him that upset before and it was hard to know you're causing your best friend pain. As for us, I feel this pull toward you that I can't explain. When I look in you eyes I get lost in them like I know you won't ever hurt me the way _he_ did."

"That is how I feel but ten times stronger. Bella, the more I get know you, the more I want to be with you. You're so beautiful, as are your eyes and your brown hair. All I want is to be with you." I knew he meant every single word he was saying.

We finally made it to the mall and spotted Sam, Emily and the others.

"Hey guys," I said waving. Then there was a chorus of 'Hey Bella's.

I walked up to Emily and asked her if she wanted to start shopping.

"Walk fast, Bella, I have to pick out a bunch of stuff for you. Now that you're with Jared we are going to get you a bunch of sexy stuff. You know that's the best part of being imprinted on, you get dressed up for someone."

Emily dragged us into like ten different stores and made me try on an endless amount of clothing. Then she told me we had one more store to go into. Then, I saw the sign of the store "Victoria's Secret." That was so not happening.

"Oh hell no, Emily," I said with my serious face.

"Come on, Bella, please. We just have to get a few things. But first I need to get you measured." She pulled me to the measuring area and then Emily measured me and told me I was a C36. I knew my face had to be beat red.

Then that's when Emily started getting all of this frilly lingerie while I just stood there and watched her.

By the time she was done she had ten bags worth of skimpy apparel. At least they were having a sale. Emily got out her cell phone texted the guys. Soon enough Sam and Jared were in here grabbing our bags and headed toward the food court.

We got some Taco Bell then headed back home.

I must have fallen asleep on the way there because when I opened my eyes I was in front of my house.

"Well, I will call you tomorrow. Do you need a ride to school?" I wouldn't mind not driving to school for once.

"Okay," I said before hopping out the car and going inside to a mad Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

**B.P.O.V**

I woke the next morning feeling refreshed and sort of happy. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.  
I wrapped the towel around me and went to my room. I picked out one the sets of under clothes Emily got and an outfit she got me, too.

The outfit she got me was pretty but it showed cleavage and for me that's a little embarrassing. It was black top paired with a leather belt. I put on the dark wash skinny jeans and the flat boots that went with them. Last, I put on my jacket and I was ready to go.

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. Then I remembered Jared was picking me up. So, I took my phone out my bag to see what time it was.

_Shit. Class starts in oh twenty minutes. Where the hell was Jared? You know, he is not doing a really good job with this whole imprinting thing._

I walked over to my truck and tried to crank it up. But it didn't work instead it started smoking.

I sat on my porch and waited for Jared. About ten minutes later he pulled in up to my yard with motorcycle. _I hope he doesn't think I am getting on that thing._

He jumped off the bike and ran toward me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Jared said, "there was a vampire in the area and Sam called all of us to track it down. Bella, you don't understand how sorry I really am, please forgive me."

He looked deep into my eyes and I could feel honesty and trust pouring off of him.

"It's okay, I understand. But I am not getting on that by the way." I pointed to the motorcycle smiling.

"It will be fine, Bella, I promise. Although, you will getting to your school a little late since I'm late picking you up. You know what, let's just get out of here." He said getting himself confused.

I walked over to him and smiled.

"You look beautiful today," _Oh my God_, I thought as I saw him blush a deep red.

"Thanks," I said blushing myself.

He climbed on the bike and I did the same. I wrapped my arms around his chest and dang did he have a nice muscles or what.

"Hold on tight, Bella. And what ever you do, don't let go." I held on tight but his abs were distracting. Then he took off really fast and I felt like we were flying. _Oh my gosh I so wanna learn how to ride one of these. Jared really is a nice guy, maybe I could take it to the next level._

We made it to school right before the bell rung. I hopped off the bike and so did Jared and then I accidently kissed him.

"I'm sorry I should not have-" he silenced me with another kiss on the lips but this was deeper and more passionate. It was nice because his lips were warm not cold marble but soft and sweet like cotton candy. I licked my lips, dang he tasted good.

"Wow, you're good kisser," Jared said looking up.

"Same to you," I told him. Then the stupid bell rang and I had to go to class.

"Pick me up at lunch, I wanna ditch school so we can talk." I walked off to the direction of my next class, when I noticed everyone was watching that scene I had with Jared. I held my head high and walked to my first period before I was late. When I got there, I noticed everyone was staring.

"So, Bella who was the hottie you were frenching on?" I recognized that voice as Jessica Stanley.  
Then I noticed all the people around me Mike, Angela, Jessica, Ben, and Lauren.

"If you really wanna know that's my soon to be boyfriend," I told them.

"Bella make sure you don't let this one get away from you, he is too fine."

* * *

Just when I was about to say something the teacher called the class to order and they wouldn't be able to question me today. Soon enough it was 12:30, which meant it was lunch time. I went to the lunch room because there was an exit where I could leave, plus there was a window I could see out of.

I got a piece of pizza and sat down with my friends with a clear view of the window.

After awhile I stopped paying attention and started chatting with Angela.

"Hey, beautiful," I knew that voice anywhere; I turned around and saw the one person I had been wanting to see all day. _My Jared._ _Oh my, where did that come from? Gosh, I'm already claiming him._

"Hey, wanna get out of here?" I asked

"Sure."

I said bye to everyone and then we were off.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry I didn't update, I had school and that comes first. So, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. I worked really hard on this. By the way get ready for the next chapter but you have to review first. Love ya'll, dang I'm so country. lol. Review, ask questions, pm me, do everything please.


	5. Chapter 5

**B.P.O.V**

As I was riding with Jared I started to think about Jacob. He is my best friend who probably hates me right now. I really do need to talk to him, but what do I say 'I'm sorry but I need to be with Jared.' Can I ever get a break? First there was Edward, then Jacob, now Jared. At least I know Jared won't ever hurt me.

Jared pulled into the driveway of a cozy looking house in La Push. I hopped off the bike and he did the same.

"This is my place," he stated.

"You live alone?"

"Yes, my dad died in a plain crash and my mom is always on business trips and she is never home." I could see the hurt in his eyes as he told me this. He took me inside the house and for some reason I felt like I belonged here, that this was where I needed to be.

The living room was very nice and my eyes popped out of my sockets when I saw his 62 inch plasma screen TV.

"My mom works a ton and she sends me a lot of money, especially during Christmas and birthdays. So I bought this for my self, plus I get the master bedroom because since she's never here. I just wish she would come back." Jared looked away when he told me this and fists were clenched. I wrapped my arms around his large frame to try and make him feel better. He hugged me back, after awhile I looked up at him and asked if he was okay.

"Yeah, wanna check out my room?" I nodded. We walked down the hall and came to a nice room. There was a carving of a wolf hanging over the king sized bed.

"You have a very nice house, Jared. Who knew you could have such great taste?" He just chuckled and rolled his eyes at me.

"Bella, would you go out with me this Saturday on a date?" He was looking at his feet fidgeting. It was so cute.

"Yes." He looked up with big smile on his face like he wanted to jump up and down and scream.

"Okay, that's totally awesome. How about Friday at 8 o'clock? I'll pick you up, but be warned this will be the best date of your life." Jared had big smirk on plastered on his face. I turned on my heels and went in the kitchen to make Jared lunch.

I decided to fry enough chicken for him and me. I opened a bag of cheesy Doritos for us to munch on as well. While I did that, he just stood there and watched me. I put the plates on the table and we started to eat our food.

"Bella, I want to ask you something that is probably none of my business whatsoever, but I'm just curious. I know I need to tell you and be honest with you." I nodded for him to continue. "Well I was just curious if," he took a deep breathe, "if you were a virgin or not." He looked in my eyes and I could see the nervousness pouring off of him.

"Of course I'm a virgin, but that could change soon." I winked at him and laughed as he just shook his head and laughed. "Are you one?"

His smile went gone immediately as I said it and he looked down ashamed.

"No, I have done it with a few and that was what I was afraid to tell you."

"Its okay, Jared, I understand. Honestly I've never found the right person to lose mine to." He just looked up and smiled and started eating his fried chicken. We settled on his couch and watched both Transformer movies.

During some point in time, I fell asleep in his arms and felt so safe in them. I woke up and noticed it was pitch black outside and inside. I shook Jared and tried to wake him up.

"Jared, Jared, JARED!" _Damn he is a deep sleeper._

"Huh, what happened," he jumped up as he said this and made me fall on the floor and groan.

"Bella I'm sorry are you okay?" He asked, quickly helping me up from the hard wood floor.

"What time is it?" I asked standing on my feet. Jared grabbed the remote and switched channels to give the time on the TV and it read one fucking thirty in the morning. _I'm so grounded when I get home._

"Shit, Bella I'm so sorry. I'll drive you home. Let me go get my truck started." Jared grabbed his keys and ran out the door while I grabbed my bag and put on my shoes. I ran to the truck trying not to fall. I climbed in and we sped off toward my house. When we got to the house I noticed the lights were still on.

_Thank God! He didn't call the cops._

"I'll text you what happens. Good night, Jared."

"Bye, Bella." I hopped out the truck and tried to get inside the house with out making any noise. I walked in the kitchen and there stood a pissed off Charlie. (AN. Started to end it here.)

"Where the hell have you been?! I called every single person I could think of, then I find out you ditched school with a boy. Also he drives a motorcycle. Bella what has gotten into you?" I could see dad was not happy, but I wondered who told him.

"Dad I'm so sorry. My friend and I fell asleep on the couch and didn't wake up until about thirty minutes ago. As for ditching school, I guess I just needed a break. I'm so sorry, Daddy, but I am begging you to please not ground me this weekend, please." I really did want to go out with Jared so badly, but I might have just screwed this up.

"Fine, you're grounded for a week, starting Monday." He was about to turn around and leave but then he told me not ever scare him like that again. I walked upstairs to my room still feeling tired. I turned on my light and noticed a letter on my bed. It was folded hamburger style and read Bella on top of it.

_[Verse 1:]  
I miss the way you kiss  
I miss the way wear them heels and make it switch  
Miss the way ya hair blows in the wind  
And I miss you staying here till the morning  
Miss the way you put on your makeup  
Miss the way you love me too much  
It's everything about you baby  
Wanna know where you been lately  
Do you go out, do you still live at your old house  
Do you got somebody new in your life  
Cuz I cant get you outta my mind_

[Hook:]  
And I wanna erase but I can't stop seeing your face  
And every girl I try to replace  
You with why cant I get over it  
Simply cuz I cant

[Verse 2:]  
Missin everything you say,  
Missin all the crazy love we made  
Why'd you throw it all away  
I want you to know its been hell tryna do this with out you here  
Baby 07' supposed to be our year  
You confront my worst fears  
And I had my doubts every time you was going out  
Cuz I knew you were tell me lies  
And I can't get that outta my mind

[Hook:]  
And I wanna erase but I can't stop seeing your face  
And every girl I try to replace  
You with why cant I get over it  
Simply cuz I cant

[Chorus:]  
I can't stop missing you, (Cant Stop) wish I was still with you (With you)  
I can't stop missing you NO, NO, NO, NO  
I can't stop missing you, (Cant stop) wish I was still with you (with you)  
I can't stop missing you, NO, NO, NO, NO

[Bridge:]  
Wish I, Could wake up and forget about you  
Not tryin to call you when I know I want to  
(O wish I,) I gotta fight this feeling cant let it take over me  
You just don't understand how much you were apart of me

[Chorus:]  
I can't stop missing you, (Oooo No) wish I was still with you (With you)  
I can't stop missing you NO, NO, NO, NO  
I can't stop missing you, (Cant stop) wish I was still with you (with you)  
I can't stop missing you, NO, NO, NO, NO

[Chorus:]  
I can't stop missing you, (Cant Stop) wish I was still with you (With you)  
I can't stop missing you NO, NO, NO, NO  
I can't stop missing you, (Cant stop) wish I was still with you (with you)  
I can't stop missing you, NO, NO, NO, NO

[Chorus:]  
I can't stop, missing you  
I can't stop, missing you  
(I don't wanna stop) I can't stop missing you  
(Baby) I can't stop missing you,  
No, No, No,

After the song was written,

'I wrote this song for you, Bella, to show how I feel.

Jacob'

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, just wanted to ask if you minded if Jared was about 4 years older than Bella. The song was by Trey Songz called Missing You. Also I deserve more reviews for this chapter it's longer than all my other chapter. As well I checked my email and saw all the people alerted me and favorite me, so thank you for that. Tell blueboarderchick thank you because her updates are what made me happy. Thanks. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**B.P.O.V**

I read the letter over thinking to my self that every fucking thing happens to me. I knew I couldn't deal with this right now. I needed to rest.

I sat on my bed and kicked off my shoes, I took off my socks, then I took off my shirt and pants and got under my covers and fell asleep.

Sometime at night I rolled over on my side and opened my eyes.

"AHH!!!" There was a big, black figure in my room and honestly I started to think the boogie man was real. I jumped out of my bed and ran to my light and flicked it on. "Jacob Black, what the hell is your problem? Don't ever scare me like that again." I walked over and sat on my bed trying to control my breathing and erratic heart.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that I scared you. But I really think we should talk, Bells." I took a deep breathe and looked in his eyes, I used to be in love with those eyes but now I'm in love with Jared's eyes.

I got Jake's letter off the night stand. "Why did you write this Jake, to make me hurt more than I already do?" I tried my hardest not to cry, so I turned away from him, and wiped my eyes with my arm.

"The reason why I wrote it is because you lied, Bella. You told Jared, that you were still a virgin. If I remember correctly, a couple of summers ago, we had sex plenty of times, Bella. So when are you gonna tell Jared the truth?" I just stood there not saying anything. I knew he was right I just did not want to admit it.

He was right and I wasn't sure what to say.

"I'll tell Jared the truth on Saturday when I go out with him. Jake, will I see you again?" He turned around and smiled at me.

"I can't stay away from you that long, Bells." I knew I was selfish I just wanted my best friend so badly. Then just like that he was out my window. I checked my cell and noticed Emily had text me and it said she was coming over to my house on Friday. I sent an 'okay' and went back to sleep.

I didn't talk to anyone for the past two days. All I did was go to school, come back home, and cook for Charlie. Dad told me he was not going ground me anymore because I was very responsible. Thank God.

* * *

Soon enough Thursday hit. I threw on my black sweat suit, grabbed my backpack, and left to go to school. I tried to crank up my truck but it just wouldn't turn on. Honestly at that point, I just missed Jared I could not wait until tomorrow.

Then Jared pulled in the drive way and I ran to him. After I kissed him, I hopped on the back of his bike. While holding on, we sped off toward school. I finally realized that I needed Jared with me at all costs and I needed to tell him about me and Jacob tomorrow.

Finally we made it to school, and again everyone was staring at us. I got off and said bye and started walking toward my first class.

"BELLA," I heard Jared scream.

"Emily said she's coming over tomorrow." He screamed.

"Okay."

School was so long that day I just wanted to get home and sleep.

Finally when school was over I went to my locker and got the things I needed to do my homework with. When I got outside and saw Jared waiting for me I saw Lauren and Jessica approaching him. _Oh no, you picked the wrong day to mess with Bella Swan._

When I got closer I could hear what they were saying.

"Why don't you give us both a ride, we don't mind foreplay either." Lauren is such a bitch.

"Well my heart only belongs to Bella Swan; she's who I will marry one day." He had his hand over is heart when he said this and it just made me feel worse about not being honest.

I finally reached Jared and I gave him the deepest kiss we both had ever experienced. I pulled away from his lips and turned around to smirk at Lauren and Jessica's fuming faces.

"Might wanna close your mouths, flies might fly in it." I got on Jared's bike and we sped off toward my house. We got to my house in just a few short minutes.

"Miss Swan, I will see you tomorrow at 7:00 instead of 8:00 if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, the sooner the better." I blew him a kiss and went inside to cook dinner for Charlie and go to sleep.

The next morning went by fast I got up early and made a breakfast for Charlie and then I rode with Angela today.

"So what are you excited about?" She asked me.

"Just ready for 7 o'clock, Ang." I said combing my fingers threw my hair. It's like school could not go by fast enough and it was totally pissing me off. Finally the last bell rung and I rushed home, where I cooked dinner for Charlie and did my weekend homework.

Then someone knocked on the door, I was going to answer it, but Charlie opened it. I was at the bottom of the stairs where Emily could easily see me.

"Bella, go take a shower, missy, you only got an hour now march." She pointed to the stairs with her hands on her hips.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. She did my hair in a beautiful style and she gave me a white dress and black high heels. (link of outfit on my profile.) I put on the outfit because if I knew if I even objected she would win.

I looked in the full length mirror and damn I never knew I could be this hot, it made me feel like I belonged with Jared. Then I heard a knock on the door and then I heard Charlie and Jared talking.

"Bella, get out here." I went downstairs as slow as possible to try and not fall over in these heels. Jared and Charlie's jaws dropped and it looked like their eyes were going to pop out.

"Bella, we will talk when you get home, young lady, and know you are in trouble for that little outfit."

Jared and I walked out of the house and into his truck. We drove all the way to his house and stopped there. We walked inside his house and there was a candle lit dinner in the dinning with rose petals on the counter it just blew me away. He walked me to a chair beside him, I couldn't even say anything. I was just speechless. We sat down and started to eat, when I realized I still hadn't told him yet.

"Jared, there's something I need to tell you." I took his hand and started to play with it.

"What is it, beautiful," he was so sweet I wish I saved my virginity for him, but he didn't save his either.

"I'm not a virgin, I have had sex before," I noticed he tensed up after the word came out of my mouth.

"Its okay, Bella, I mean I'm not one either, so it's okay." He pushed my hair out my face to reveal my horrible face.

"That's not all either, Jared. I had sex with Jacob multiple times at one point in our lives."

* * *

**AN:** Remember ya'll sending me reviews make me update a whole lot faster and just to you know I already have the other chapter written so all you have to do is review and you will get it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**B. P.O.V**

I sat there waiting for a comment or him telling me he hated me. I was just wondering when he going to say something.

"When was this, Bella?" I started chewing on my bottom lip. _Oh, get a grip Bella._

"It all started on the beach when Jake was 15 and I was 16. He told me he wanted me to be his first, and I said I want him to be, too. One night Charlie and Billy went on an over night fishing trip and that's when we got together. I was with Charlie for the summer, so we did it every chance we got to." I could feel Jared start to vibrate slightly.

"When was the last time you two did anything?" He asked taking in deep breathes.

"Jared, we haven' done anything since then. Plus it was a long time ago, honey, but I'm so sorry if hurt you." Jared's shaking slowed down some and he asked one more question.

"Did it mean anything to you?"

"That's it, Jared, it was a long time ago. It's not like I would cheat on you, you mean too much for me to do that. As for answering your question, yes it did mean something. For me it meant I lost it to this person that I cared about and he has something of me. That's what it meant to me, Jared."

"I'm sorry, Bella, it was just such a shock to me." Without another word I pressed my lips to his, so he would know he was forgiven. He broke the kiss and grabbed my hand and gently pulled me toward the living room couch. He sat me down then climbed on top of me and kissed me some more. Edward never kissed me like this, he was always careful because he could break me. But Jared couldn't, he could if he tried but he wouldn't.

"I love you," I whispered but I didn't think he would hear what I said.

"I love you, too, but I have to take you home. I have to patrol tonight. Wanna hang out tomorrow?" Good he was not upset that I said the L word.

"Of course, you wanna head out? Charlie said he wanted to talk to me." All he did was nod his head and walk us out the door to his truck. He started his truck and we headed back to my house.

"Did I mention you look stunning tonight, with your beautiful legs." Jared is really too good to me.

"Yes, you did," I told him with a smile. Soon enough we pulled into my house.

"Before you go," he reached in the glove compartment and got out a black box that means jewelry's in. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" He opened the box and it revealed this beautiful silver necklace that had the word inscribed Isabella on it.

"Jared, don't spend money on me ever again, and yes I will defiantly be your girlfriend." I gave him a quick kiss and went inside the house quietly, trying to sneak inside.

"Bells, can you come here for a moment." I walked in the living to see Charlie sitting on the sofa, so I decided to sit on the love seat.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me you had a date tonight?" _Oh, thank goodness I'm not in trouble._

"Dad, you know I love you, but honestly not that many people knew. Emily is just my best friend, that's why she knew. Plus you'll meet him soon."

"Ok, Bella, that's good news. Well you can go if you want, that's all I had to ask." I got up and went up stairs. I washed up, brushed teeth, put on jammies and went to sleep.

I woke the next morning rested. _God, I feel so much better now these days._ Then I heard the phone go off. I raced down stairs to get it and discovered it was Jared.

"Hello."

"Hey, Jared, what's up," I said he never called my house he usually called my cell.

"Hey, I'm gonna come get you today and we're going to spend the whole weekend together." Well he thought he was sure of himself now.

"What if I don't wanna go." There was a dead silence on the phone.

"Bella, don't play like that ever again," I laughed at that.

"Okay."

"I'm leaving now, be ready."

* * *

Later that day Jared and I watched a movie and talked about everything. I felt like we connected on a whole different level.

I decided to go cook some fish for us to eat at lunch time, while Jared did his laundry. Then someone knocked on the door. I started to get it but Jared got there before me and opened the door. It revealed a very pretty Indian girl.

"Amanda," Jared said. I walked beside Jared and didn't say anything I just stood there to see who she was.

"Bella, this is my ex-girlfriend, Amanda. Amanda, this is my girlfriend, Bella." I could tell Jared was stunned because that is all he could say.

"Hi, may I ask what you are doing here?" I asked, trying to control myself from slamming the door in her face.

"Well I'm here to tell Jared that I'm pregnant and he could be a possible father." I didn't like that answer, so I slammed the door in her face.

* * *

**A/N:Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate every one of them. They really helped me to write this chapter. I'm sorry I left you with another cliffy, but review and I'll try not to let it happen again. By the way, Jared is twenty-three in this story. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**B.P.O.V**

As soon as the door was slamed I let my anger and disbelief out, turning on Jared.

"What the hell, Jared, I can't believe you." This literally blew my mind, why would he do something as dumb as this?

"We both have pasts, Bella." Yeah, because it was really that simple.

"Yeah, but no baby was made in my past." I yelled, my arms flailing all around as I said every single word.

"We don't know that I'm the father. Do you want to know why Amanda and I broke up? She cheated on me, Bella. There's a strong chance that that baby isn't even mine. Let's not get overly worked up over something that isn't for sure yet." Jared looked really pissed, but at that moment, I didn't care.

"Don't get worked up? Are you serious, Jared?"

"Yeah, Bella, I moved past you sleeping with Jacob. I think you should try to do the same with this."

"Do you not get that creating a life with someone else is on a whole different level?"

"We don't know that I did!" Jared was starting to vibrate now. I started walking toward the bedroom to get my stuff and put on my shoes.

"Yeah, well, don't talk to me until you find out one way or another," I said walking toward the door.

"Bella, wait! Don't go, please, we can work through this. Don't just leave!"

"I can't be here," I said with my hand on the door handle.

"Why not?"

"Did you fuck her here?" He looked away and I knew my answer. I sighed and opened the door. He didn't follow me out and I cried the whole drive home.

Finally, I made it to my house and thank goodness Charlie wasn't home. I dragged myself up stairs and put on some sweats. I then cried my eyes out. I missed Jared, his arms around me. I missed him being near me. I just missed him, period. _Why does everything happen to me? First, Edward left me because he didn't love me anymore. Plus, Jake, my best friend, hates me right now. Well, I would hate me too if I was him._

I got up from my bed and looked in the mirror. I stood looking at myself disgusted. _Why would Jared want to imprint on me? I'm a horrible person, I'm not normal, I have boring brown hair. My eyes are the only pretty thing about me. I have no curves, I'm pale, and I don't have full lips._

_Why do people lie and tell me I'm beautiful, because I'm not? Maybe Jared should be with Amanda and his kid._

**

* * *

**

Jacob P.O.V

I was doing my patrol shift, when I felt someone phase and soon found out it was Jared. I didn't say anything to him. I mean, what could I really say? But then I noticed that Jared phased out of sadness not because he wanted to. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even seem to notice that I was there.

So I decided to listen to his thoughts and saw the whole thing. And to say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I knew I had to go see Bella right then and make sure she was okay. I ran the whole way to her house and it took me a short two minutes. I climbed up the three next to her window. Luckily the window was open, so I jumped right in. I landed almost silently and immediately looked for her, finding her on her bed.

Her eyes were closed, looking as if she'd cried herself to sleep. I looked at her and she looked terrible, honest to god horrible. I mean she was still beautiful, but she looked completely broken, like when Edward left but worse.

I climbed in the bed with her and held her close. I listened to her heartbeat and could tell she was waking up. She moved in my arms and looked up at me.

"Hey," I said quietly. Then she went to full on sobbing, I had never seen her cry like that, not even when Edward left.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry for everything, the pain I caused you, and not telling Jared right away about what we did. I'm j-just s-s-sorry for e-everything I caused. Why would anyone want a girl like me? I'm nothing special, I'm not beautiful." She was full on hysterical at that point. Her eyes were red and puffy; she was running out of breath from her hyperventilation. I, honestly, did not no what to do.

"Bella, you have to calm down, honey. It will be okay, I promise. And don't ever say you aren't beautiful. You are completely stunning, and absolutely gorgeous, Bella. Jared loves you and you can trust me that you are not the only one hurting right now." I pulled her closer to my chest to she would know I was telling the truth.

"Thank you, Jacob. I don't know how I ever deserved you." She was quiet after that. All Bella did was just snuggle deeper into my chest and fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **I hope that ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I must admit that I had help and that's why this one is so good. Also review, please. And thank you for the reviews that you all have sent already on previous chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**B.P.O.V**

I woke up to a snoring Jacob. I looked up at him and he looked so restless, and I really didn't want to wake him. So I just I laid there in his arms, but not the arms I wanted to be in. I missed Jared so much, and I knew I needed him, but Amanda needed him more than I did.

But Jared did say that he probably wasn't the father, right? So maybe, there was a chance he could still be _my_ Jared. I honestly hoped that he was not the father, but if he was then I would give him to Amanda. I might not be happy about it but I knew it was something I had to do. I switched positions in Jacob's arms to grab my phone off the night stand.

I looked at it and saw that I had ten text messages and eight missed calls. Every single call and text was from Jared. _Maybe I should go see Jared right now. _I shook Jake's arm to get to wake up.

"Jacob, Jake, Jakey," I said, but all he did was roll over. The bad thing was he rolled over on top of me.  
All man and I was running out of breath really fast. I kept on struggling to get him to wake up. Until finally he rolled off.

"Oh, shoot, Bells, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" All I did was nod, trying to catch my breath. I took a deep breathe and looked up at Jake.

"Can you do me a favor, Jacob?"

"Of course, Bella," he said as he got up from the bed and stretched.

"Will you always know that if I had a choice on who I would fall in love with, I would have chosen you." I knew it was the truth, I would have chosen Jake. Jacob walked toward me and didn't say anything as he got closer and closer until our noses touched.

"Bella, can I have one last kiss from you?" He whispered against my lips. I didn't say anything I just captured his lips on mine. We moved our lips together and it was a warm, tasteful kiss. _I will always love Jake's lips on mine._

I broke the kiss and hugged Jake. I told him he had to leave and to not phase until he forgot about that kiss. He jumped out my window and left. I picked up my phone and called Jared.

"BELLA, I am so glad you picked up the phone I have been trying to call you, baby. I am sorry for all the crap we went through. Right now this is breaking my heart. I really need to see you, let me come over, please, Bella."

"Okay," I said as emotionless as possible and it actually worked. I hung up the phone and went to the bathroom and cleaned up. I went back to my room and saw the person I have wanted to see for awhile. He looked at me with puffy red eyes.

"Jared I am so-" I was hushed when he ran over to me and just held me in his arms. Then he pulled back and looked at me with puffy red eyes.

"Bella, I love you so much but I always used protection with Amanda. So I know it's not mine, Bells. I love you so much, please take me back." That was it, I couldn't hold it anymore. I broke down in his arms and he carried me to the bed and we laid down. After a few minutes I calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Jared, I knew I hurt you and it was eating me alive all night. I cried my eyes out on Jacob's chest. Why do I keep hurting him, Jared, why?"

"You don't hurt anyone," he said bring my eyes to meet his and swear I didn't know how I could live without his beautiful eyes. "Fate comes at a high price, Bells, and we both have to be strong and be together."

Then he brought his lips to mine and it was way better than Jacob's kiss. I loved his lips. I hoped Jared and I would take it to the next step because I want more, but not right now. He pulled back from my lips and just hugged me. Then he seemed to be sniffing my hair.

"How long was Jake here?" he asked, and the question took me off guard.

"How long was Amanda at your house?" I countered.

"No wonder I imprinted on you, you are just like me in so many ways."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so it's 2:10 in the morning and I'm was falling asleep. I'm sorry it's so short though. I will update as soon as I can. But the reason I didn't update sooner is because I met someone and I have been spending all my time with him. So thanks for all the review I got and review on this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**B.P.O.V**

Jared and I got up from the bed and he told me he had to go to the bathroom really bad. All I did was said okay you can go. I went into my closet and picked out a pair of sweats to put on with some black Nikes.

In the middle of changing I heard a loud crash.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!!!!" _Oh shit, I thought Charlie was at work this morning._ I quickly threw on my sweats and shoes. I walked slowly to my door and cracked it open. Charlie didn't even say anything just pushed my door wide open, so hard it banged against the wall.

"Isabella, why in the world, did I find someone in the bathroom?" I could tell Charlie was not happy at all his face was turning red.

"Well, Dad, Jared came to see me this morning to, uh um, ask me to go to the movies and I said yes. Then he had to use the bathroom," I said pointing to the bathroom.

"Bella, I'm so disappointed in you right now. You would think from me and your mother's past you would know better then to do this." He looked at my night stand to see what time it was, I guess. Then he looked back at me.

"I'm going to work, Bella, but when I get home we will discuss your punishment." I looked behind my dad to Jared clutching his shoulder and there was a baseball bat lying on the floor. _Oh god, what did dad do?_

Dad went downstairs and left to go to work. I walked over to Jared to see there was a nicely sized bruise on his shoulder, but the weird thing was it was already turning brown. He must have seen my shocked face, because he explained.

"Werewolves heal fast." He stretched his shoulder and went back into my room.

"Do you want to go to Port Angeles Mall and look around, Jared?" He looked in my eyes and told me yes. _God, I forgot how much I love those eyes. And_ _you know what? Amanda is never going to get Jared back, because he is mine whether the baby is his or not._

"Bella, while you get dressed I'm going to run and borrow my friends Honda, okay." Jared said getting ready to jump out my window. I smiled at him and nodded and just like that he was gone.

I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow camisole with yellow heels. I combed my hair through and went downstairs.

I ran down the stairs and ate a pop tart and drank some orange juice. I grabbed my purse and went out the door. As soon as I locked it, Jared was pulling up in the drive way. I jumped in and we rode all the way to Port Angeles. We talked about every favorite color, favorite foods, and we even discussed kids.

We finally reached the mall, got out the car and almost fell it was so hilarious. We went into the mall and looked around a little bit. But then Jared grabbed my arm to stop me from walking.

"Bella, look it's my favorite store." Oh my God, he was pointing to Victoria Secret. I slapped his arm and muttered asshole under my breath.

"Bella, I think tonight should be the night." That was all he said before he just walked away. To say I was shocked was an understatement. We went to the food court and got some Chinese food. Well, Jared ordered half the menu I just told the worker we would share.

We got our food and sat down at a nice red booth. After we got done eating we decided to leave. I held his hand all the way home. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up we were in front of my house. And yes, the cruiser was in the yard.

I went into the house and Jared follow suit. I looked on the fridge and there was a note. It read 'Bella, Harry passed away so I'm spending the night with the family to help out.'

Jared, took the Honda back to his friend then came back to stay until I said for him to leave.

"Bella, can I have kiss?" Jared said blushing.

"Do you need to ask?" I said leaning in. Then our lips molded together and honestly it was wonderful. I loved his warm sexy lips, they were great. He was great and I really did love him.

Jared pushed my shirt a little higher than usual and it felt good and I wanted more, no needed more of him. He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor.  
I pulled my shirt off and we started kissing even more. I straddled his hip and moved. Then he broke the kiss.

"Do you wanna move this to the bed?" He whispered.

"Yes," I breathed out. He picked me up and walked us up the stairs.

I woke up to a knock at the door. I looked over and saw it was eleven o'clock at night. _Now who in the world could that be? _I looked beside me on the bed and Jared wasn't there but a note was. It read, 'Bella I had a wonderful time tonight, but unfortunately I have patrol now.' I sighed as I finished reading it. I pulled on Jared's shirt and walked down stairs and opened the door.

When I saw who it was my heart almost stopped.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's another cliffy. But your reviews are what help keep motivated. Oh I'm sorry I have not updated but I had 7 exams to study for. Oh and please review because I have already written the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. Thank you for all the reviews. They were so great to read. I will try my best to update tomorrow. But I had to rewrite the story so I'm sorry.

* * *

**B.P.O.V**

I stood there shocked at who stood at my door, but I knew I had to find out why she was here.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" My voice cracked. At the end of the day I still missed her so much. She still felt like a sister to me, but I needed to remember that she left me.

"Hi, Bella," she stepped into my house and hugged me. She stiffened. "Oh my god, what is that god awful smell? Bella, you smell like wet dog." I looked at her with confusion. What did she mean I smelled like wet dog? Then I realized she was probably talking about Jared. I shut the front door and led her to couch to sit down.

"You must be talking about Jared." I stated.

"Who's Jared?"

"My boyfriend and he's a werewolf." Alice's eyes got really wide and her mouth gaped open. I didn't know vampires could go into shock.

"BELLA, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WEREWOLVES ARE DANGEROUS!!! PLUS YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND" She looked at me looked at me like I had two heads and she was the one who was screaming!

"I don't see what the problem here is, Alice." I told her calmly, but don't get me wrong I was getting pissed off.

"Bella, the problem is he can phase at any time and kill you. He can't control it. You will die, Bella, for real this time."

"ALICE, EDWARD COULD HAVE KILLED ME ANY TIME. HELL, HE WAS PLANNING TO AT ONE POINT. ALSO JARED IS MY SOUL MATE, THE ONE I LOVE." I said yelling my head off.

"Well, I'm sorry, Bella, I just don't want you to get hurt. You know what? I see that you're fine now, so I'm out of here." She said getting up from the couch and walking to the door. I gave a heavy sigh.

"Wait, Alice, don't go. To me you're still my sister." I followed her until she stopped and turned and looked at me.

Then she gave me a hug and said, "Bella, you will always be my sister."

"Alice, please don't leave again, I really do miss you." I said.

"Okay, Bella. Do you want to talk for awhile?"

"Okay."

We went back to the couch and sat down. Alice began telling me how every one went their separate ways for awhile. Edward on his own, Carlisle and Esme to the mountains, and Alice and Jasper to Denali. She told me everyone had not been the same without me. I told her everything about Jacob picking the pieces up when Edward left, to Jared might have gotten another girl pregnant before he met me. I even told Alice that I lied to Edward when I told him I was a virgin. Too say she was shocked that little Bella was not as innocent as they thought.

"I'm glad you are here and everything, Alice, but why did you come?" I asked sincerely.

"I came back because I looked into your future a little to come that find out I couldn't see you at all. But I guess it's because of the werewolves." I wonder why she couldn't see them. Poor Alice, she must have been really worried about me.

"Oh yeah, Bella," she said as I looked up at her. "So you got a new wardrobe I see." She stated gesturing to whatever that I had on. I looked down and blushed I still had on Jared's shirt.

"I'm going to go take a shower, and then we can do something if you like." I went upstairs and took out the clothes I was going to wear. All of a sudden Jared had jumped through my window and almost gave me a heart attack.

"Bella, come on, there's a vampire here, we've got to go." He grabbed my arm and was pulling me toward the window. So I started struggling.

"Jared, stop its just Alice and we are about to go out." I told him. He turned around and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Is she a Cullen?"

"Yes," I answered calmly. He stared at me for a second before responding.

"You know what, Bella, call me when she leaves because I do not want be here." Then he jumped out the window. I ran to the window to see he was gone.

"STOP BEING A JACKASS, JARED," I screamed out the window. I grabbed the clothes I was going to wear and took a hot shower. When I got out, I noticed a note the sink. I opened it and saw it was from Jared.

'Bella, I'm sorry about how I acted when I found out about the leach. I hope you can forgive me.  
Love, Jared.'

I put on the clothes I was going to wear and the shoes. Surprisingly Alice liked the outfit, but then she said we were going to the mall. We went to the Seattle mall and she took me to every shoe store and clothing store there was. It was just horrible and I thought I had gone crazy, but finally we were able to leave.

"How about food from McDonald's, Bella?" Alice suggested.

"Sure."

"Bella, Rosalie told Edward I was here and that you might be in love with a werewolf, so he might be coming back." She said looking straight ahead not to look at me.

"You know what, Alice? I think I'm want to go to La Push. Can you drop me off the border line? I'll walk from there." I was so pissed Alice told Rosalie of all people, the biggest bitch I have ever met.

When she stopped the car I guess we were at the treaty line. I got out the car and started walking to Jared's house. I really thought he had a right to know.

* * *

AN: Review! Please I really like reading them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: ****When you saw Amanda last time she was nine months pregnant. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**B.P.O.V**

I walked on the gravel looking down at the ground. I wrapped my jacket tighter around me to get more warmth. I was so pissed off at Alice, and I couldn't understand why she would tell Rosalie of all people.

I walked the rest of the way to Jared's house, but I noticed a familiar looking car in the drive way. Where have I seen that car? I know I have seen it somewhere but where?

When I was about to knock on the door, I heard voices at the back of the house. I snuck around back to see. I knew I was being nosy, but I was really curious. Then I saw Jared and that Amanda girl sitting on the picnic table.

"Jared, it's time to see if you're the baby's father or not. But if you are, can we be together for your son?" Then she reached over and grabbed his hand. "You need a woman, Jared, not a little girl. How much younger is that Bella girl than you, what three maybe two years? Come on, Jared, really she's in high school. She probably doesn't even like you; she's just trying to get her some."

"That's not true, and you don't know me, so don't talk on my behalf, please."

"Oh, she's arrives. Did you fun at school today, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl."

"You're in high school aren't you? That makes you a little girl."

"I'd rather be a little girl than a slut."

"Excuse me, bitch."

"How do you not who the father of your child is? Sounds like you cheated on Jared to me. Why would he ever  
want you back after that? I'd never do that to him."

"Mind your own business, twerp."

"Jared is my business."

"No, he's not. He's a grown man, a father; he is no longer any of your concern. Go do your homework or something."

"Hey, we don't know if I'm a father," Jared said getting up from the picnic table.

"Shut up, Jared, I'm dealing with the kid."

"See, why would he want you? You're rude, trashy, and a whore. Jared deserves much better than you," I said as Jared wrapped his arms around me.

"And you're what he deserves? I don't think so. I had his child. I'm the mother of his son. What are you to him?"

"We don't know that. You're probably just lying because you know how much you screwed up by losing Jared. You'll never get a guy like him again. And now he's my boyfriend and I'm not going to screw it up. And what am I? I'm his soul mate so back the fuck off. So if you would just leave, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Oh, you just wait for those results to prove your little smart ass wrong."

"I don't see any positive results, so get to stepping. Leave."

"I don't have to listen to you," she sneered at me.

"But you do have to listen to me. It's my property and I say leave, Amanda."

"But, Jared?"

"Bella's right. She's my girlfriend, my future. If he's my son then I'll take responsibility for him, but me and you won't be anything. Bella and I are forever, so don't even try some shit to break us up. It won't work. I'll go to the hospital tomorrow and give them a sample of my DNA. I don't want to hear from you until the results come in."

Amanda was gaping at Jared's response. I felt good. Jared was by my side where he belonged. I wouldn't be happy if the baby was Jared's, but I wouldn't hold it against the boy. The baby was the innocent one is everything, and if Jared was the father, I would be a good stepmother figure. He obviously wouldn't be getting a good mother role model from Amanda.

Amanda turned around and stomped off to her car, she got in drove off but I could see through the window she had tears in her eyes.

I turned around to face Jared and without warning he kissed me long and hard. I mean this was my personal heaven. His lips were warm and soft. Jared picked me up and took me into the house.

* * *

I woke up in Jared's bed and I could smell something amazing cooking. I stretched out in his big bed before picking up the t-shirt he wore the day before. I inhaled the woodsy smell and slipped it on. I headed for the kitchen after a quick trip to the bathroom. I walked in to see Jared leaning over the stove. He turned around to look at me with a wide smile.

"Hey you," he said making his way over to me.

"Morning, Jared," I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes. Go ahead and sit down."

"You don't need help?"

"I got it, babe. I guess you could set the table. Get the syrup out of the fridge, and the plates and silverware out." I nodded.

I put the stuff on the small table in the kitchen. I sat down and watched as my amazing boyfriend finished up the pancakes and sausage and set it all on the table. We ate food and made plans for the next day to go into Port Angeles. Just as we finished eating, my phone began to ring from the living room.

I hoped up to answer before it hit voicemail. I picked it up to see 'Charlie' on the screen. _Oh shit. I never called._

"Hey, Dad," I said carefully.

"Bella! Thank God, I've been calling all night. Do you know how worried I've been? Why didn't you call? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Dad…Dad…Charlie!"

"Well?"

"I'm fine, Dad. I just forgot to call. I'm so sorry."

"Where the hell are you, Bella? You never came home." I knew lying at this point would only worsen the situation.

"I'm at Jared's-"

"Jared's?! Bella, you're at your boyfriend's house. Are you kidding me? You're still in high school."

"Dad, I was here but…" I decided a little lying would be required. "I got sick from the take-out food. I spent most of the night in the bathroom. I meant to call, I just never really left the toilet to do so."

"You should have called Bella. I want you home now."

"All right, I'll leave here shortly…"

"Not shortly, Bella, NOW!" he said just before hanging up. I pressed the end button and turned around to see Jared looking at me sheepishly.

"Jared, you forgot to remind me to call Charlie!"

"Sorry, babe, but when I'm with you, I tend to forget about the rest of the world."

"I would normally think that's a really sweet thing to say, but I probably won't survive the day, so it's not so sweet."

"Charlie won't kill you, Bella. He's going to be mad and he has a right to be. We screwed up. But, babe, he'll forgive you. He may ground you, but we'll work around that."

"I don't want to not see you."

"You won't not see me. I'll make sure of it, even if I have to climb through that window every night. Now go home before he comes and finds you."

"All right. I'll see soon though, right?"

"Of course, Bella. I'll come by tonight after he's asleep if I don't hear from you before then. I've got to go to the hospital today though, so we wouldn't be able to do anything anyway."

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that." And I had. Being with Jared tended to make me forget the rest of the world just as it did to him.

"Bella, I promise everything will work out."

"I know," I said before heading to his room. I changed back into my clothes from the day before. Jared met me at the door.

"Stay safe and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye," I said placing a kiss on his chest.

"Bye, babe," he leaned down kissing me on the lips. I savored it for as long he would let me. He pulled away and I trudged my way to the truck. I drove slower than normal, trying to avoid my coming confrontation with Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13

**B.P.O.V**

**  
**When I arrived home the cruiser was still in driveway. I knew Charlie was about to yell at me and ground me but I knew he had a right to.

I unlocked the door and went in, I saw Charlie at the kitchen counter waiting on me. I put my bag and stuff down.

"Now, Bella, explain why you were gone all last night at Jared's again." _Why couldn't I be a good liar right now?_ I started fidgeting under his gaze.

"Um I-I we ordered some take out and I got sick off it. I'm sorry, Daddy, I really am. It will never happen again." I looked at him with my big puppy dog eyes. Charlie looked away.

"You're grounded until Monday." Then he got up and walked off. _Well, today is Saturday so at least I don't have long._

"Oh yeah, Bella, make sure Jared comes to dinner tonight." Oh shit, was Charlie serious?

I went upstairs and called Jared and told him about the whole meeting Charlie thing. He told me he would be there at 6:30 and right now it 2:30. So I had four hours. I decided to take a quick nap before that time. I closed my eyes and hoped Jared would be in my dreams. But I was not so lucky.

**Dream**

I was in the woods but the worst part was that it was the exact same spot Edward told me he didn't want me. I started crying remembering the heart break and the agony he put me through. When I looked around in the woods I saw him.

He was right next to the tree, and then he started walking toward me. But all of a sudden wolf came out of the trees. Almost instantly I knew who the wolf was it was. It was Jared, and he was growling loudly.

Edward started come toward me but Jared was trying to get there before him. When Edward got close enough to touch me that was when Jared crashed into him. They started fighting each other snapping teeth and growling feeling the cool night air. My heart was beating so fast that I started to hyperventilate.

Then I heard a loud crack and it was Jared that went down and died. But his last words were "I love you, Bellsy Boo. I screamed in purr agony from just thinking of him dead.

**End of Dream**

I woke up with a loud gasp and saw that was I was sweating. I looked at my phone and saw it was 5:00. I jumped out of bed and went down stairs to start cooking. I made a quick chef salad and put chicken alfredo in the oven.

I went up stairs to choose my outfit for the night. (outfit on profile) I threw it on and brushed my hair and went down stairs to see if the alfredo was done.

knock, knock, knock

I went and got the door and with no surprise there stood Jared. He actually had a shirt on this time. I stepped aside and told him to come in.

I set the table real quick and set the food on there. We all sat down and tension was horrible. I thought might scream at them if they didn't start talking.

"So how long have you and Bella been dating for?" Charlie asked wiping his mouth.

"About three months."

"What do you want to do in life?" Charlie asked.

"Honestly, sir, I plan on going where ever Bella goes. I really care about Bella; she is the most important person in my life. She stole my heart, sir. She never gave up on me except once and she told me she would never leave again. Also I would never leave her like that blo- I mean Edward guy did.'"

"Then, Jared, I will allow you to see Bella. Just make sure she is home on time."

After that Jared and Charlie started speaking more and I became unnoticed when they started talking about sports but I did not mind because that meant they were getting along. I kissed Jared goodnight when it got late and went upstairs.

I used the bathroom real quick and took a Tylenol for my slight headache. I went in my room and opened the door and I saw the last person I thought I would ever see.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, you guys I know this chapter is shorter than usual but the next one will be longer. When I get at least 135 reviews I will update as fast as my small hands will type. The reason why I am doing this is a lot of ya'll favorite and alert me and stuff but you're not reviewing. So please review.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Great job, everyone. I'm so proud of you.

* * *

**B.P.O.V**

I stood there in a state of shock, looking at him. He looked at me with his piercing golden eyes that used to dazzle me.

"BELLA, IS JARED COMING TOMORROW?" Charlie broke through my stunned silence. I yelled that I didn't know and closed my door, then locked it. I turned on my lamp and then turned to face him.

"Bella, I'm so sor-" I cut him off before he even got started.

"Look, Edward, you have to go. If my boyfriend finds you here he will kill you." I ran over to my window to make sure Jared wasn't here yet.

"Bella, please take me back. I didn't mean anything I said, just please take me back." Edward was pleading with me, but I wish he would just shut up and get out of here before Jared got here.

"Edward, I will meet you at Newton's tomorrow, please just go." I said pointing to the window.

"Bella, I'll be there at noon. Just please don't stand me up." With out another word he left out my window. I breathed a sigh of relief just before I realized Jared could tell he was here whether I liked it or not.

I ran down the stairs and got the Febreze from under the sink. I went back up the stairs and sprayed my room down with every last drop I had.

I put the Febreze back up and went to take a quick shower. When I was finished Jared was in my room waiting on me. I went over to him and lay down and patted the spot next to me. I cuddled beside him and he pulled the quilt over us.

Before I gave my self over to sleep I gave a silent prayer that Jared would not smell Edward. I woke up the next morning, noticing Jared was not in bed with me anymore. To replace his spot on the bed was a note. It had my name on top of it. I opened it and it read, "Bella, come by my house tonight if you want to. Love yours truly, Jared."

I got up from the bed and took a relaxing hot shower to calm my nerves. I hopped out of the shower and went into my room to choose out some clothes. I chose a pair of blue jeans and a white sweater to go with it. Then I put on my black Jordans and went down the stairs. (Link on profile)

I turned the corner only to let out a mind blowing scream. There in my kitchen stood Edward. He looked like he had been dry sobbing and looked as if he'd hunted but he didn't enjoy his meal.

"Edward, why are you back?" I asked him looking down not meeting his eyes.

"I found out you were going out with a werewolf, Bella. What in the hell possessed you to go out with a werewolf? Bella, they are seriously dangerous, you do not need to be with one of them as young one at that." Who the hell did he think he was thinking he could tell me who and not to date?

"Well, guess what, Edward. I will be with Jared until the day he or I die. I love him more than my own life. And I want to have kids with him one day. With you I couldn't do that." I spoke the truth and only the truth.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I left you. Can you please forgive me?" If Edward could cry, I could tell he would but I knew I was doing the right thing here right now.

"Yes, Edward, I can. I forgave you the day you left me." _I'm glad Edward is being understanding. I know how crushed he must be, but I love Jared more than Edward. _I knew one thing, that Edward would always be in my heart. I looked at the clock and saw it was two o'clock and I said I would go to Jared's house.

"Edward, I have to go," I said grabbing my bag and stuff off the table where I left it the night before. I took out a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote down my cell number and handed it to him.

"Text me sometime, Edward. Hopefully you will always be in my life." He took the paper from me and I left and headed for Jared's house.

When I turned in his drive way I noticed that he was standing out there waiting for me. I got out my truck and ran into his warm embrace we stood in each others arms for a moment or two then he took me in the house without a word.

"Bella, I have the results of whether I'm the father or not in that brown folder over there. I didn't want to open it alone." I prayed and hoped Jared was not the father of this baby. Hopefully he wasn't.

I sat down on his couch and he sat next to me with folder in his hand. He opened it and it read.......

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. School has been kicking my tail. Hopefully you can understand. I will update as soon as possible when 145 reviews. Please review and thanks for all the reviews last time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was reading the results and it said he was not the father. I let out a sigh of relief with the air I did not even realize I had been holding. I looked over at Jared and saw that he was very happy.

"Bella, do you mind if I jump up and down right now." Hell, of course I didn't mind. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I shook my head and he immediately jumped up and down and chanted you're not the father over and over again.

We got done jumping and sat back down on the couch. I decided that I should tell him about Edward.

"Jared, Edward came to see me today," I said after awhile. I noticed Jared was slightly vibrating. I knew I had to calm him down. I scooted into his lap and slowly rubbed his arm up and down.

Finally Jared calmed down enough for me to tell him what happened.

"He came this morning after I noticed the note on my bed and I got dressed. I asked him why he was back. He told me he found out I was dating a werewolf and that you were dangerous." I said laying my head against his shoulder.

He looked into my eyes and kissed my forehead. "Thanks for telling me," He whispered.

"You're graduating in three months, Bella. What are you going to do afterwards?" He asked me. But I could see he was very serious and very curious.

"I don't know yet, I don't even know if I'm even going or not. But I know I wanna be with you though. No matter what."

"Bella, you should go to college to get your degree, you are a very smart and educated woman and that is one of the reasons why I love you." I kissed on the cheek and blushed a light pink.

"I love you too, Jared, but if I go anywhere I'll go to Seattle."

"Well, I could drive up there and buy you an apartment so we could have alone time while I was over there." I planted a kiss on his lips and got up from his lap.

"Well, Jared, I will have to see you later." I kissed his lips one more time and left to go home before Charlie got home. I didn't know why I was so tired now, it was really weird. I went to sleep early last night and woke up feeling sick to my stomach.

I brushed it off my shoulders as a slight stomach bug and didn't think anything else about it.

* * *

2 months later…

I was graduating this month and I was really nervous to walk across the stage in front of so many people. I decided to make a trip a quick trip to Emily's because I missed her so much, plus hopefully she had food because I was starving.

I drove to Emily's house and hopped out of my truck. I felt my stomach pull a little and I knew what was happening according to my calculations I had four minutes. I banged on her door and she opened right away. I ran to her hall bathroom and puked my guts out. When I was done and I didn't have anything else, I flushed the toilet and sat up feeling a slight relief.

I got up and rinsed my mouth out and she handed me a bottle of mouth wash. We silently left the bathroom and into the kitchen. She gave me some lunch and apple juice and fixed herself the same. I felt like I was getting like Jared because when I was done I wanted more.

"Emily, I don't know what's wrong with this stomach bug. It will just not go away. Every single morning I deal with this." I said laying my head on the table.

"Bella, is there a possibility that you might be pregnant?" She asked, and that's when my world crashed in on me or my bubbles had been popped.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. School has been kicking my tail. I had literally 4 big projects to do on the same day. Also thank you so much for the reviews I'm sorry if I upset any of ya'll please forgive. I can't promise the next chapter will be up sooner but I will try my best.

But anyway have ya'll seen the Eclipse trailer and sneak peek? I'm so excited.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella P.O.V**

I sat there in Emily's chair thinking how I might have ruined Jared's future if I was indeed pregnant. He'll be so angry with me. I took a sip of the glass of water trying to swallow back my sorrow but it didn't work. I felt the pain increase in my heart at the thought of everything being ruined for Jared and me. I prayed that I wasn't pregnant.

I think that is defiantly not my favorite word at all. In all honesty, I think that eight-letter word is totally scary.

I took a deep breath in and turned my eyes to look at Emily's. I saw all the worry Emily had for me and I knew she was just as worried as to why I had been so quiet. I needed to get a test from some where far away.

"Emily," I said, shaking my head to get rid of bad thoughts and worry. "Will you go with me to Port Angeles. I wanna get a test there instead of here, because everyone knows I'm the Chief's daughter," I said, starting to get up.

"Bella, you don't even have to ask; you know I'm always here for you." Emily looked hesitant before she reached over and placed her arm on my shoulder. "Bella, Jared will always be there for you too, the whole pack will." She smiled and walked out the room and got her purse.

I noticed I left my bag in the truck, so I went to go get it. I grabbed it and headed for Emily's car. When I got in she sped off toward Port Angeles.

Jared loved me, right, so he would be there for me. But what will everyone else think of me? They would probably think I was the most irresponsible teenager in the whole school. But then again I was graduating soon and not that many people would have to know.

But let's face it, this is small town Forks; people will know and they'll gossip. The question is can I deal with it, can I go through it. Maybe an abortion. NO! I need to stop thinking like that I will never ever consider getting an abortion.

When I looked back out the window, I noticed we were coming to a stop in front of CVS. I got out of the car with Emily trailing behind me. I went straight to the family plan section where they keep the tests.

But what I didn't expect was to see how many freaking different kinds of tests there were. I decided to get the one I saw on television called First Response. I turned to see if Emily was still behind me and she was.

"Umm, I guess I'm done, Emily, but I think I'm going to get another one just in case." I bought the tests and went back to Emily's house. We checked to see if the guys were home but thank goodness they weren't.

I went straight to the bathroom and took the test. This could have been the longest three minutes of my life. All my thoughts were swirling around in my head. I mean, what was I going do? I'm only eighteen. And sure, Jared is twenty-three, but can he handle it.

I took a deep breathe to calm down, then I walked over to the counter and looked down.

Positive.

I didn't want to think about Jared getting upset or angry at me. With the scare with Amanda and everything, could he really handle it.

I walked out the bathroom, tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back but I didn't succeed. Emily was waiting for me in the hallway.

"It's positive, Emily; I'm having a baby. But I want to tell Jared tonight. Can you call Charlie and tell him I'm staying the night at your house please." Emily closed the space between us and hugged me.

"Of course, Bella, and don't be scared. I bet you Jared will be excited about this."

"Well, I'm going to go to his house now, okay," I said pointing toward the door.

"Call me and tell me everything," she said.

"I will. Bye."

I ran out the door, stumbling on the way. Got in my truck and headed for Jared's house. I was there in less then five minutes. I pulled in the drive way and walked toward his house. I was standing in front of the door when my freak out really hit. _I can't do this; I should just turn around and go home._ When I was about to turn away, I heard Jared opening the door.

"Bella, are you okay, honey? Have you been crying? Come inside and sit down with me." I walked inside his house; the house that made me feel like I was at home. I sat down on the couch and Jared sat down beside me, pulling me close to him.

"Now, Bells, what's wrong or what happened?" I turned away from his boring eyes and let the tears flow out of my eyes.

"J-Jared, I'm p-pregnant," I couldn't hold it anymore, all the pain and all the worry and fear. It all just poured out of me in one swift motion. I couldn't control it; my sobs were loud and strong. But then I felt Jared wrap his arms around me, put me on his lap and just let me sit there and cry.

Soon my sobs quieted down and all I started to do was sniffle.

"Bella, it will be okay. I will always be here for you; I would never leave you. I'm gonna be here for you and little Jared," he said, and I knew by the tone of his voice that he had smile plastered on his face. I wondered what I did to deserve a person like Jared. He was so nice, so sweet, so understanding and he loved me just the way I was. But I did know one thing; my baby would have a great Daddy.

I looked into Jared's eyes and did the one thing I could do; I kissed his sweet and tasty lips.

"Jared, I love you so much, more then you know. But I do wish we were at least married before this freak accident." I said.

"Don't worry, Bella, we will figure something out, but for right now you look tired from crying. Maybe you should go take a nap; I know I'm in need of one." Jared didn't even let me say anything. He just picked me up and took me to the bedroom. He dropped me on the bed and handed me one of his t-shirts. I put it on and climbed into bed. Jared climbed in next to me and put me on top of him and we both dozed off into a wonderful sleep.

* * *

AN: I know it's been a long time and you're probably mad at me, but I had school. I'm really sorry though. The next chapter will be the last, and then I will do a Sam and Bella story this summer. Good news about that one, it's half way done already but it's still on paper.

But how do ya'll feel about a Jared's point of view next chapter. Let me know. Also I want to get to 200 reviews please. But please review and tell me what you like or you don't like. It only makes my writing better.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jared's P.O.V**

I was sitting beside Bella at Forks hospital remembering when we had to tell her dad about the pregnancy.

_Flashback_

Bella and I were sitting on the couch waiting for Charlie to get home. I looked over at Bella, she looked like she was about to have a panic attack and was sweating bullets.

"Bells, calm down. You're sweating bullets over there," I stated. She turned and looked at me.

"Well, excuse me if we are about to tell my dad that you knocked me up, god," she said, turned away from me. I didn't have any time to reply because in came Charlie Swan.

"Hey kids, how is it going?" Charlie said, hanging up jacket. He came into the living room, and his eyes narrowed as he looked at both of us like he already knew what we were going to say.

"Charlie, Bella and I have something to tell you," I said with a serious tone. He told me to go on. All I did was nod my head and try to find some courage in me.

There was a complete and udder silence. I thought Bella was going to say something, but when I felt her elbow me, I knew I was wrong. I looked at her, and she looked terrified. I looked over at Charlie, and he looked pissed as if he already knew what we were about to tell him.

"Charlie, Bella is pregnant," I said, looking at the floor. Charlie let out a deep breath and calmly looked at Bella and me.

"Bella, you should know better, especially knowing this is the same mistake your mother and I made when we were your age. Now what are you going to do, Bella, because that baby is going to be your responsibility."

"Excuse me, Charlie," I said. "But I plan on marrying Bella one day, and she can still go to college because I'm twenty-four and already went through college. So don't worry, I can take care of the baby while Bella attends school. We have already discussed the situation. Plus, I love Bella, and I do plan on marrying her in the future." I told Charlie this while looking him straight in the eye to let him know that I was serious.

"Well, Jared, I am glad Bella found a good man like you," Charlie said, before walking out of the living room.

_End of Flashback_

I felt Bella let out a shaky breath, and I knew it was another contraction raking her body. They were definitely getting closer together.

I grabbed Bella's hand, and even for a werewolf, she made my hand feel like hell just then. She started crying and screaming, and I ran out the room to find a nurse. The nurse told me give her five minutes. I went back into the room and kissed Bella's forehead.

The doctor came in with a clip board and looked at Bella. "So, Ms. Swan, are you ready to push?"

"Yes," Bella said.

After about twenty minutes of pushing, out came a beautiful baby boy. Finally it was over, and we just get some sleep.

"Ms. Swan seems like you have another baby in here."

"WHAT!" Bella and I screamed at the same time. Two babies? There was only supposed to be one baby. Oh my god, we only picked one name and enough stuff for one baby.

Bella delivered the next baby in a minute, and it was beautiful, little girl. They took our babies to clean them up, and I went to the waiting to tell the news to Charlie, Renee and the pack.

I went out there and was surprised to see the mind reading and pixie bloodsuckers. I cleared my throat because I think I was still in shock.

"Everybody, Bella– she, umm, had another baby. And this is sort of bad because we only have stuff for one baby, not two. Bad news is the other baby is a girl, and we were only expecting a boy. So, Kim, Emily, can ya'll go buy more baby stuff. Oh, you too, pixie."

We named the baby boy Cameron Masen Mahan and the girl Nichole Alice Mahan. Bella wanted to name them after Edward and Alice for some unknown reason.

We got the other nursery set up before Bella was checked out of the hospital. When we got home, Bella put the twins down and went to the bedroom and lay on top of me.

"Bella, you're not helping me and the whole we got to wait six weeks thing."

"Don't worry, Jared, I can still take care of you even though we can't do it how you want to."

* * *

**Author's Note:**Well, here is the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I am going to do a Sam and Bella story when I have it all written out.

Here is the summary:

Bella is still with Edward, but she is having an affair with Sam. What will happen when Edward finds out?


End file.
